


Night Out

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, paparazzi are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Noctis and Lunafreya go out for a date which takes an unexpected turn when the paparazzi show up
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiklement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/gifts).



Noctis watched Lunafreya pull her chair closer to the table and sat down himself. The waiter smiled, took their drink orders, and walked off to get the wine and beer they chose. Coming to Altissia just for dinner had been Lunafreya’s idea. Everything impulsive they did was always her idea. Adopting a cat. Not refilling the birth control. Purchasing the ten movies Noctis had mentioned wanting to have her watch, resulting in a two day movie binge. Noctis was sure that Ignis still wanted to slap them both for that. 

The boat ride had been smooth, Cor having been easily bribed into ferrying them across the sea with the promise of a fine bottle of whiskey. Ignis had been given the day off and the entire venture seemed far too easy for an idea Lunafreya had come up with in the shower. Gladiolus however, figured it out after they were already halfway across the water. News given to him by a series of texts from Prompto who thought it was just far too funny that the  _ King and Queen _ of Lucis managed to vanish on an impulse. 

“You look really nice tonight.” Noctis said when the waiter had walked away. 

“You’ve said that three times.” Lunafreya replied with a slight chuckle. 

“Well isn’t that how dates are supposed to start? You sit down, order booze, compliment the lady, the lady blows it off, then turns ten shades of red,” He grinned and pointed at her as her cheeks did take on color. 

“Been on many dates?” She quipped. 

“Well yeah, like,” He paused, counting off his fingers. “This one makes  _ three _ this year. And the first one out of the Citadel.” Lunafreya snorted, recalling that both the other dates were the two nights they dedicated to her movie marathon. One of those movies she was hoping to rewatch when they got home. 

“You truly are the … emo heartthrob.” She responded. She leaned forward on the table causing Noctis to wag a finger at her. 

“Raised in a barn? Get those elbows off the table. Call yourself a Princess.”

“Queen.” She corrected him, puffing herself up. 

“Princess. You’re married to a  _ scruffy Prince _ remember?” The old joke never failed to make them smirk at each other like they were still children. The waiter returned with their drinks, the pair thanking him and realizing they hadn’t even opened their menus yet. But Lunafreya already knew what she wanted, ordering herself a fish dinner while Noctis settled for a good old fashioned burger.

“Surprised he’s acting so normal.” Noctis remarked. While they wore toned down clothing, they had the most recognizable faces in the two continents. 

“I have a hunch that Cor coming ahead of us, and scowling in the corner may have something to do with that.” 

“A tuesday evening may also not be the busiest of hours.” Lunafreya added, glancing around the half-filled restaurant.

“I have a feeling it’ll be crowded in here soon enough.” Noctis replied. A glance out the window and he could see two news vans had already parked themselves outside the restaurant, and Cor had vanished from his scowling corner likely to go deal with them before they entered and made a scene. Noctis wondered how they would handle a media invasion, and pictured himself phasing through the wall then warping up to the roof. 

“I think Cor likely has the situation well handled.” Lunafreya responded, following Noctis’s look. A third van pulled up and her smile dropped. 

“Here you are,” She flinched when the waiter returned with the appetizer Noctis had ordered. “Huh. What’s happening outside?” the waiter asked, then grimaced. “I’ll go shut the shades.” He suggested. He crossed the dining room, passing a coworker and saying something to her. She nodded and walked off, turning the room lights up while the waiter walked up to the windows that now had one of the news screws filming through the window as Cor tried to handle the other crews. The first of several bright flashes started just as the curtains came down. 

“This may prove… problematic.” Lunafreya remarked. Noctis hummed his agreement and took a long swig of his beer, Lunafreya finishing half her glass of wine in one long sip.

“Come on.” Noctis grabbed her wrist and pulled. She could hear the bells of the restaurants doors opening and Cor’s deep voice barking at them to  _ stop _ , unsure now if he was commanding the invading media or the fleeing royals. Lunafreya tried to brace her stomach for the phase, but they shimmered blue and vanished through the wall and appeared on the other side leaving her reeling. 

Bubbles of color clouded her vision and Noctis had to hold her shoulders to keep her from stumbling over. She squinted hard and sight returned to normal. She heard, though didn’t register the meaning of it, Noctis apologizing before the dizziness returned violently as they surged up into the air. Noctis held her up until she was able to lock her knees and stand on her own. 

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded and blew out a breath, running her fingers over her head to smooth out her hair. 

“I doubt I shall ever adjust to that.” She replied after dropping the fist she had pressed against her mouth. The effects of Noctis’s magic didn’t last long, and she felt herself again after moments. “Bit of an overreaction?”  
“You want to deal with the media?”

“Not particularly. Though it would have been rather amusing had we simply stayed put in our chairs and pretended they were not there. Would they have so much to broadcast were we merely enjoying a dinner?” she said. Noctis frowned, wondering what it would be like trying to ignore the media while they barked questions shoved cameras at them and took photos with a bright flash. 

“Hey isn’t it more fun though to make the news because we flashed through a building and disappeared into thin air?” He countered. 

“They know of your powers Noctis, they haven’t fainted at the sight of you vanishing through a wall.” 

“But! Do they know where I went after?” Lunafreya dared to walk over to the edge of the roof, placing her hands on the stone railing that rimmed the area and peered over. She could see several people pacing about, Cor one of them. But she ducked back away from the roof when she saw someone pointing upwards at the roof of the next building over. 

A high-pitched metallic screech caused the pair to flinch and turn, seeing their waiter cautiously approaching them. 

“I won’t bite.” Noctis said. 

“Sorry Your Highness. I told that man, your bodyguard, Sir Leonis? That I would look on this roof for him and tell the media that I saw you warp away.” He started, shifting his weight between his legs in a way that reminded Noctis of Prompto. “I know it’s less than comfortable… but I can have the food brought up here while you wait things out. Unless you want to run back to your boat, which I understand, I just want you to feel comfortable.”

“Would be quite lovely to still enjoy our dinner.” Lunafreya interjected when the young man paused to take a breath. “Waiting things out for a time would likely be a wiser decision than warping more across the city.” She continued with a smile. 

“I’ll message Cor, go tell everyone you checked up here and saw nothing.” Noctis explained. The waiter agreed and gave a sharp bow before ducking away and leaving through the roof access door. 

“Being whisked away in the early evening to a foreign city, eating a meal under the moonlight, what more could a woman ask for?” Lunafreya whispered once the waiter was gone, attempting to saunter over to him and find that perfect sway of her hips to slide her arms around his neck. 

“Comfy chairs, the morning-after free of back pain, and being able to finish her glass of wine?” Noctis answered back. Lunafreya snorted, shaking her head, forehead rubbing against his shoulder.

“So romantic.” She chuckled. “Well, shall we take our seats?”

“Let me text Cor before he blows a blood vessel.” 

“He would likely find it worth bragging should that blood vessel be in his eye. I imagine he would spend the next week giving a fright to Gladiolus and Dave.” 

“And Monica?”

“I don’t imagine she would endure such. She would likely threaten to slap him until both eyes match.” Noctis chuckled and was sure she was right and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text and sat down on the cement roof of the building. It was dusty and covered in small pebbles, but easy enough to clear an adequate spot. He could only imagine how frustrated Ignis would get at him if he knew what he was up to. So he immediately brought up his messages to tell his advisor. 

“Are you harassing Ignis?” Lunafreya asked. 

“What? No! I mean… yes,but how did you know?!”

“It is almost as though I know you. Shocking really.” She answered. “Best take caution before Ignis warps here through the power of pure frustration.”

“Hey wait! That can be our ticket out of here! Summon Ignis!”

“Might be hard to make our way to the bathroom unseen to chant his name three times.” 

“No no, that’s how to summon a Gladiolus whispering down your neck  _ you’re late for training. _ To summon an Ignis you make a circle of dirty socks and whisper  _ I’ll put them in the basket tomorrow.”  _

“And to summon a Prompto?” Lunafreya asked. 

“Place a LuciLens camera in the center of a circle of candles and then shake a polaroid photo above it.” Noctis decided. “How about Aranea? Care to share how to summon one?” 

“Oh that is a secret that shall never be revealed. For an Aranea is only summoned by her own will. Never at the behest of another. Unless I send her a text requesting a movie night.” Lunafreya replied. 

“Okay to summon an Aranea you just suggest a movie night. Easier of the summoning. Good for a level one summoner.” 

“It is a level one summoning spell, but ill advised for a level one player.” 

“Wait. Thats a reference. And you got it. Just what do you and Aranea get up to?”

“She and Crowe are a bit geekier than they like to admit. Or perhaps they simply humor me…” She didn’t have time to contemplate the thought for long when the waiter appeared again with their meal. 

“I’m sorry that you need to sit on the roof and eat.” He frowned. “We thought about bringing a table and chairs up but the roof access stairs are too narrow.”

“It’s quite all right.” Lunafreya assured him. He still looked uncomfortable, but accepted her answer without arguing. He set the plates down with the standard warning about them being hot. He offered to give them a refill on the drinks they had to abandon,  _ on the house _ , with apologies for not thinking of it sooner. The pair gave more reassurances and said they would be happy to accept the drinks. The waiter bowed and vanished gain. 

“I wonder if the roaches are still scrambling for crumbs.” Noctis mused, and got up. He walked over to the edge, daring a peek over and saw that there were now five vans, more cars, and far more than only five news crews pacing about. “Hey we must be famous by now, I should check the news.” Noctis teased as he got back. He sat down and pulled out his phone, ignoring the five unread messages from Ignis, three from Gladiolus, and fifteen from Prompto. He tapped away until he found what looked like a local Altissia news site, and brought up a video. 

_ The Lucian royals, King Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis, and Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle to Eos and the Eternal Princess of Tenebrae were seen enjoying a spontaneous night out in Altissia when they vanished through a wall and have not been seen since. The Altissian Police promised to work hand-in-hand with the local National Guard until the royals are found. We have been in touch with the royals’ bodyguard, Cor Leonis, who seemed as caught off guard by their disappearance as others. We will be live at six and will keep you continuously updated on this situation. We have not yet heard from our beloved Tenebrean King Tiberius Fleuret on the disappearance of his cousin. _

“When was that released?” Lunafreya asked, pulling out her phone to glance at the time. “They make it sound as though we have been missing for many days. It has been a half hour at best.” She wanted to laugh, but was growing concerned about possible backlash their little trick to dodge the media would cause. 

“Ten minutes ago. Kinda makes Cor look incompetent which isn’t fair.” He frowned. 

“I think once truth comes to light his true dedication. He is willing to bear looking a fool and feign ignorance, rather than reveal he knows where we are so we can enjoy our dinner in peace.” Noctis decided to do said enjoying, taking a large bite out of his burger and Lunafreya cut a careful bite of fish with her fork, both finding the food quite nice. 

“So how would you summon a Lunafreya?” Lunafreya asked before taking a bite. 

“Oh that one’s easy. Pick some sylleblossums, wrap them in a bouquet around a chocolate bar, and declare three times  _ I bought a new movie. _ ” Noctis replied with a confident grin. She laughed, covering her half-full mouth. 

“To tease me as such, you best plan for us to watch a movie tonight now.” She replied. 

“With chocolate bars and a sylleblossum bouquet?” He suggested. 

“Would be far too divine. Have you ever tried candied sylleblossum? I can’t recall…” She trailed off, searching her memories. “Don’t give me that look! There are many edible flowers. My mother used to candy them.” She explained. 

“I believe you.” Noctis replied, holding up his hands defensively. “So. How do you summon a Noctis?”

“Cook some string beans and place them atop a fine steak. A Noctis will appear to immediately burn the abomination.” Lunafreya answered with hardly a moment’s hesitation to think up her answer. 

“Oh hell yeah I’d burn it!” Nocits agreed. 

“You do need to learn to eat  _ some _ vegetables.” Lunafreya teased. 

“Potatoes count.” 

“Not diced and deep fried.”

“Hey fries are the  _ perfect _ side for a steak. Fish too. I mean, fish and chips are a thing for a reason.”

“I still prefer wild rice and the blasphemous green beans.” Lunafreya replied. Noctis hard something and turned his head, thumbing in that direction. 

“Hey want to see if the razi burned down the city looking for us yet?”

“Such a lovely perspective.” But she got up and followed him, hovering a step away from the edge of the roof’s railing, letting Noctis be the one to gamble a look down. “Dude there’s still two vans down there.” 

“Honestly now.” Lunafreya sighed.

“No one’s near it though. Maybe they wandered around?” 

“Perhaps. I say we take advantage of this peace.”

“Should we go back to the dining room?”

“I must admit, I quite like the privacy of this roof, the view is also quite nice once I venture to the railing. The seating is less than comfortable, but I call it a fair trade-off.” She replied. Noctis nodded, and walked back to their odd little picnic. They talked and finished their meal as the sky turned a deep red. They had finished more wine and beer, and Lunafreya stood with her near-empty wine glass, holding out a hand to Noctis. 

“Care to watch the sunset with me?” she asked. He smiled at her and stood up, wincing at the ache and numbness starting to settle in his bad leg. He had decided to skip his brace, and was certainly feeling it. He limped next to Lunafreya and they braved leaning against the railing. The news van was gone, and Noctis decided he would check on the news reports later. 

They could see the sea, the restaurant close to the ocean. They saw the narrow paths that lined the channel that led from the sea itself into the harbor of Altissia. A blood red sun was kissing the horizon, the sky painted in reds, purples, and dark blues. A few whisps of clouds appeared black against the sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” She remarked. 

“This is where I’m supposed to say some compliment like  _ yeah you are. _ ?”

“You  _ are  _ a gentleman, are you not?” She asked back. He smiled and slid an arm around her waist. She followed his tug and settled herself in his arms. He rested his chin against her shoulder and she smiled at the soft weight. Both his arms wrapped around her waist and she placed her hands atop his. 

He pressed a kiss to her ear and she tilted her head, smiling at the warmth when his lips lingered. She let out a contented hum and he pressed a third kiss to her cheek, drawing back and sighing. 

“We should do this again.” She managed to wiggle herself around to face him, slipping her arms around hsi neck, brushing her fingers against him as she did. He flinched at this, scrunching hsi face. “Going to complain about my cold fingers?”

“I need to get you some gloves.” 

“It’s summer!”

“Summer gloves then. You’ll just look regal and beautiful as ever, probably set some fashion trend, and I get to have warm fingers.” He replied. 

“But then I can’t actually feel you.” She pouted, jutting her bottom lip and batting her eyes. She slid her hands back to cup either side of his neck, biting her lip to suppress a smirk as she brushed under his jaw with her thumbs. His wince faded and he smiled down at her, tugging her a bit closer. 

“I still need to get you gloves.”

“Oh hush.” She giggled. She stood on her toes, tilting her head and catching his lips with hers. Just a brush at first, chaste and proper. But he chased her withdrawal and caught her lips again, pressing against her harder. Their lips moved, and then a tongue dared dart out. She sighed hard, her breath tickling his cheek and he wanted to taste her kiss. 

His beard was rough against her cheek, and beneath her thumbs. And how she loved it. She stood on her toes, letting Noctis right himself a bit more. A few moments more and the hard breathing through her nose wasn’t enough and she settled back onto her heels to catch her breath. She could feel the flush across her cheeks that matched the pink on Noctis’s nose, and she felt like they were foolish teenagers for finding such a thrill with a mere kiss. A passionate one, but an innocent act nonetheless. And while musing if it was the risk of being caught, or worse, a picture snapped by the parasitic tabloids; the waiter came up through the roof access to check on them. 

The hard screech of the metal door gave them just enough warning to pull back from each other to  _ almost  _ have the illusion of being proper royalty. She gave a calm smile to his apologies is he was interrupting them, and she reassured him they just decided to watch the sunset. It was dark on the rooftop now with the sun behind the horizon, and the midday heat was set to vanish quickly with it. He offered to let them back in the dining room, saying the hour was a valid excuse to shutter the windows closing out the media. 

They agreed, Noctis sending a text to Cor to update him of their situation. Once seated, they were offered the dessert menu and Lunafreya was happy to indulge her sweet tooth. She selected a citrus tart, Noctis opting for a bowl of ice cream smothered in chocolate. There were more people in the dining room than when they first arrived. Half of them seemed to be making a great effort to pretend they didn’t want to stare at the royals, and the other half were making no such effort. But after a few minutes the initial novelty seemed to wear off and people went from staring continuously and talking clearly about them, to talking about them but more quietly and amongst themselves. 

“Hey you think once we get back to Lucis we should just pretend this never happened? Have Cor corroborate that we were home the whole time. Crowe and Gladio can be all  _ dude we’re their shields, we’d know if they stuck off _ . Meanwhile they both slap the hell out of us.” Noctis suggested. Lunafreya snicked, and then started to fully laugh at the thought sunk in. 

“Quite a kindness, make our ally look a fool. A most dignified action a pair of royals should do.” She replied. He smiled, both knowing she would release her own press statement if he even dared do something so brash. “Perhaps a compromise? We tell the truth. We never left the restaurant we were spotted at.” 

“Sounds fair to me.” Noctis flinched and pulled his phone back out, glanced at it, and shoved it into his pocket once more. “Cor isn’t far he’ll be right in.” 

“Have him join us for a drink. I quite want to hear his side of affairs. I’m certain though he wouldn’t want us to bore him with our romantic randez-vous on the roof.” 

“We can tell him we actually  _ were _ missing this whole time and were just abducted by aliens.” Noctis suggested. 

“After you send him as many texts reassuring him we were safe and sound?”

“Under duress by aliens.”

“And how, praytell, did we escape these beings?”

“Oh that’s easy. You woke up Ramuh again and he fried their brains. Then he floated us down on a stormcloud back to the roof just in time for dinner.”

“An invisible one? Would cause quite a stir if an Astal stood in the center of the city to cast a ship from the sky.”

“People got so used to air ships they just kinda ignored the alien ship. And then they got so busy looking for us they didn’t notice giant-grandpa setting the sky on fire.”

“Sounds completely plausible to me.” 

“A perfect explanation for going missing.”

“The Lucian Inquiry would absolutely love that story. Perhaps we can tell it to them.”

“Only if we ham it up even more. The aliens wanted to make half alien-Eosian hybrids and thought you were probably the sexiest Eosian and perfect for making babies.”

“You went from amusing straight into creepy.” Lunafreya replied, shaking her head at him and taking the final sip from her wine. 

“What? I was trying to compliment you…” He ambled off, rubbing at the side of his jaw. 

“By implying aliens would want to impregnate me?”

“All this talk of impregnation…” Noctis attempted to wiggle his brow at her, but it was a skill he never managed to learn and only bobbed his brow up and down. She rolled her eyes at him and let out an amused huff of air. 

“Quite the flirt you are. It is astonishing you didn’t manage to capture the heart of another Princess before this waif was dropped into your lap.”

“Oh I was chasing off all the ladies with a stick. You were always the only girl for me.” He replied. She smiled, 

“And you the only man for me. Though I seemed to have lacked the line of suitors you seemed to have had. I suppose the hermit Princess with the freaky powers was a less-than-ideal match. Being surrounded by murder-machines had nothing to do with it.”

“Nothing at all.” Noctis agreed. 

The bell at the door of the restaurant jingled and in walked Cor, slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He flipped the  _ open _ sign to  _ closed,  _ giving the confused staff a harsh look and no one made a move to flip the sign back. The patrons in the dining room appeared equally confused, some stating to chatter amongst themselves and Noctis felt a rising worry that some of them were going to notify the media, and perhaps getting back to the boat would be in their best interest. 

“You two know how to keep shit interesting.” Cor complained. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table, ignoring the looks he got from the patrons sitting next to it, and sat himself down adjacent to the couple. “Care to bring this adventure to a close? Pretty sure news of your reappearance is bound to get some attention.”

“Read my mind. Maybe get those desserts to go?” Noctis agreed, looking at Nocits. Lunafreya nodded, and they all looked at the waiter who checked on the table after deciding Cor wasn’t likely going to defenestrate him with the power of his glares alone. 

“Can I get you a drink Sir?” He asked in a soft tone. Cor shook his head, Noctis clearing his throat, 

“Though can we get our desserts to go and our check? Not sure our luck with the media is going to last long.”

“I totally understand. I mean. Yes Your Highness, umm right away.” He bowed and ducked away, mumbling to himself under his breath. Noctis frowned, and tried to swallow back the desire to tell the waiter to calm down. The requested items were brought quickly, and a final offer of anything that they needed. “My manager said the meal is on the house, after everything that happened.” He said when there was no black leaflet in his hands. 

“Nonsense. That’s not your fault” Noctis insisted. He reached into his wallet, pulling out two bills that would cover the entire cost of their meal, and a more than generous tip for the server who endured them. He stood up, holding up his hand to stop the protests of the waiter who was trying to insist that the offer was honest. “Well that’s either our bill or an even bigger tip for you. I’ll let you guys figure it out.” He helt his hand out, “My lady?”

“Why thank you.” She accepted his grip with a flourish, letting him help her stand. From the corner of her eye she could see Cor rolling his eyes at them. He followed them out, the trio pausing at the curb as if expecting all of Altissia to appear and mob them. But there was only the usual foot traffic, slightly heavier than usual as people walked to the restaurant the news had been talking about, pointing and talking, several pulling out their phones. 

“Guess they’ll be lots of us in the news tomorrow.” Noctis observed. 

“Be lucky if it’s only that. Your father is gonna tear your ear half off tonight I’m sure.” The crowds grew more dense as they made their way through the city, enough so that Noctis doubted the wisdom of sneaking away without Gladiolus and Crowe and knew they would get an earful from them too. The media vans had reappeared, but they were already past the main road and walking up the pier to their ship just as the reporters and camera men leapt out and tried to rush for a good glimpse of the royals. Cor nearly pushed the couple onto the ship and barked orders at the pier staff to keep the media the hell away from his boat or he’d have Lunafreya summon Shiva to freeze the entire harbor. 

Ropes were thrown, the engine started. They pulled carefully away from the pier and Cor recklessly set the ship far faster than he should have, tempting the anger of the water authorities as he rushed through the narrow channel out to the sea. Noctis and Lunafreya sat in the center of the deck as they fled the city and remembering other times impulsivity got them into a bit of a mess. 

Once out at sea Cor set the ship’s speed, aiming for Lucis with the GPS systems. He dropped himself into the helmsman seat, blowing out a hard breath. 

“We escape the claws of death?” Noctis asked. Him and Lunafreya moved to the seats closest to the Immortal, getting a glare from him. 

“ _ One _ death. Next time you decide to be idiots I’m not coming with you.”

“Hey, gotta admit. You had some fun messing with the media and keeping them off our trail. And keeping the populace far away from us with the power of your glare alone.” He grunted, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not going to indulge us with the tale of  _ your _ evening?” Lunafreya asked. Cor glanced over, and his scowl settled into a m ore neutral expression. 

“Don’t need a ramble from an old man.” 

“What if we get a few beers into you when we get home?” Nocits asked. Cor clucked, 

“Give me a few beers and we’ll see.”

“Fair enough.” Noctis agreed, and slid back against his seat. Lunafreya smiled and shifted her weight against Noctis, his arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she felt the effects of her wine and decided she would be well off to sleep off the ship ride home. Noctis doing the same. 


End file.
